Viva Las Vegas? what happens on the strip
by sweetparadox79
Summary: Castiel has gone off grid with the angel tablet. Kevin is trying to decipher the half of the demon tablet and Crowley has gone ominously quiet... Dean wants some serious downtime but Sam convinces Dean to go on one little hunt... things get weird and Sam gets sick. Sick Sam/caring sort of Dean.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own the characters Sam Winchester or Dean Winchester or anything to do with supernatural any other characters depicted are purely fiction and any resemblance to anyone alive or dead is purely coincidental.**_

_**On the plus side I hope you enjoy this short story.**_

Sam was sat in the passenger seat next to Dean. Hell's Bell's by AC/DC was playing in the background as he was reading the report he had printed off in the library earlier that day. It had been a long few days and he was very tired... scratch that beyond tired and needed something to focus his attention on other than angels and demons. Dean was singing along if you can call it that to the music that was playing in the Impala. Dean broke Sam's attention.

"So Sam what we got?" he asked.

"Well best guess is a werewolf." Sam replied still looking at the report in his hands.

"23 year old college student came back from a party .She was later found by her folks in the back yard with claw marks and her heart missing." Sam said.

"Certainly sounds like it." said Dean with some knowing tones in his voice.

"It's in a suburb of Las Vegas. The incident was witnessed by a 75 year old retired school teacher by the name of Elsie Worthington." Sam continued.

"If she witnessed it why didn't she report it why did her folks have to find her?" Dean asked a little confused.

"Don't know Dean maybe she was scared?" Sam offered as a response.

"Maybe." said Dean shrugging his shoulders.

They had another few hours to drive before they hit Las Vegas . Dean pulled into a diner parked up the Impala and walked towards the diner.

"Hey Sam you hungry or what?" he shouted back to Sam who was still sitting reading the information he had.

"Uh yeah I guess." Sam said putting the papers on the back seat.

He grabbed the laptop and took it in to the diner. Sam joined Dean in the booth and set up the laptop to see if he could find any other information regarding the murder or if there were any more in the vicinity. Dean just looked at Sam and gave him a look as if to say "Really?" Sam didn't pay any attention and kept tapping away on the computer.

As Sam tapped away a kindly looking waitress approached their booth to take their order.

"So what can I get you fella's?" she asked with a soft tone.

"Uh..." Dean scanned her blouse for a name tag. He spied one which said Delia.

"Delia, Can I have the biggest burger you have with the works and for you Sam?" Dean broke Sam's concentration momentarily.

"Uh Do you have a salad?" he asked.

"Why yes we do honey we have a grilled chicken salad how does that grab you" she replied warmly.

"Sounds great I will have that." Sam said then returned back to his tapping.

"Ok and drinks?" she asked as she scribbled down the order.

"A soda for me and a water for him." Dean said sighing at Sam furiously tapping away on the computer.

Delia nodded and walked away to put their order in. Sam was still tapping away when he stopped. He had found three more reports of what looked like werewolf kills. A lawyer and two soccer moms. The two soccer moms had kids that went to the same school so there was a connection there but as for the others there was zip. Sam was deep in thought trying to piece it together when Dean spoke to him and broke his focus.

"So did you find anything else there Sherlock?" Dean asked Sam sarcastically.

"If I am Sherlock does that make you Dr. Watson then?" Sam retorted back.

"Whatever, Sam." Dean snapped back.

Sam sat up straight in his chair and proceeded to tell Dean what he had found.

"Well there are three more killings besides this latest one. Two soccer moms died two months apart. Kids went to the same school .Same M.O as the latest vic."

Sam drew breath and continued on.

"37 year old lawyer died on his way home from a works party leaves behind two young sons." Sam paused for a moment and felt a pang of understanding for those two young boys losing their father.

"Ok so the only link we have is between the first two killings then." Dean said rousing Sam from his thoughts.

"So it would seem." Sam said reticently. Something in his head was nagging that there was a possible link between the other vics but at this time it eluded him.

Their order arrived and Dean tucked in as if he hadn't eaten for a week. Truth was he had eaten only a few hours ago. Sam just picked at his salad. He knew that Dean wanted to hit the strip but he is exhausted.

"So Sammy I was thinking after we are done here lets hit the strip." Dean grinned from ear to ear.

Sam decided to be honest and laid it down for Dean.

"Dean we have been driving for three days straight. I am beyond tired. I can't even see straight let alone go out on the town. And you haven't had much sleep either between driving shifts. Let's just find a motel and hit the hay ok?" said Sam

"But Sammy women...gambling...drinking...women..." Deans voice trailed off.

Sam shot him a look that said I don't think so and Dean sighed.

"Ok Samantha we will find a motel but we need some serious downtime dude. I am fed up with all this angel demon tablet crap. I need to relax." said Dean winking at Sam.

Sam doesn't reply he just got up put cash on the table for the bill and a tip and headed out to the Impala with Dean dragging his feet behind him like a petulant child who had just been told off.

Sam woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the half open curtains in a rundown old motel. Sam thought to himself how he would like to be back at the bunker not in some dirt bag motel. Sam heard something that resembled Viva Las Vegas coming from Deans direction. Yup he was singing in his sleep.

Sam tried to stifle the laugh that was in his throat but he just burst out laughing waking Dean in the process. Dean snorted as he stirred.

"What you laughing at?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"Uh you were singing Elvis dude." Sam replied chuckling "And it was like nails on a chalkboard."

"Shuddup Bitch." Dean said throwing a pillow and hitting Sam on the head with remarkable precision. It seemed he hadn't lost his skills.

"Jerk." Sam yelled after Dean who was heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later they were both showered and in their cheap "FBI" suits and on the road to go visit the witness. Thunderstruck was on in the background. Sam had managed to drag Dean into the 21st century and had a system fitted which meant they could hook up their phones or an mp3 player. But as usual Dean had put on what he wanted. Sam did wonder if he was going to hear AC/DC's whole back catalogue by the end of the hunt.

They pulled up outside a suburban house in a decent looking neighbourhood. They both got out walked up to the door and got their badges ready. Dean rang the bell and they both waited. The door opened and there stood a portly woman with grey hair tied back in a bun.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Dean and Sam both produced their fake FBI credentials and held them up for her to see.

"FBI Ma'am." Dean said very officiously.

"I am Agent Mills this is my partner Agent Boon..." Sam thought to himself was that the best Dean could come up with romance novel references gees...

"We are here about what happened here the other night." Dean said.

The lady just looked then gestured them to enter her property.

"Won't you come in?" She said as they made their way towards the open door.

The two men enter the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean walked through the door and Sam could instantly smell that something was baking in the oven and it smelt good. They were ushered by the woman to a small sitting room and they sat on the couch.

"Be right back just got to get the cookies out before they burn. Say would you like to try one?" She asked.

Sam jumped in before Dean could open his mouth.

"That would be great." Sam said and Dean looked at him in disbelief.

When the coast was clear Dean growled in hushed tones at Sam.

"Dude we don't know this broad she could have poisoned those cookies." Dean snarled.

"Dean she is 75 years old. She had no idea we were coming. So unless she has something stashed in the kitchen which I highly doubt it's only polite to try one ok?" Sam snapped back.

"Your funeral." Dean threw back at Sam.

The woman entered the room with a plate full of divine smelling cookies and Sam's mouth began to salivate. She placed the plate in front of them on the table and gestured for them to take one. Sam delved in and took a bite out of the delicious home baked cookie and it was good. Dean just shook his head and muttered about having had a huge breakfast which was a complete lie. The woman sat down in front of Sam and Dean and settled herself ready for their questions. She gave a wink in Sam's direction which he was oblivious to but Dean clocked it and gave a slight smirk to himself.

"Right ma'am." Dean started.

The woman immediately interrupted him.

"Its Mrs. Worthington." she said.

"Ok let's take it from the top ok?" Dean glanced at her to see her reactions.

"Well I can only tell you what I told the police but surely if your FBI you should have the report there with you?"

Sam had to think quick before they were made so he swallowed down his cookie and jumped in.

"Well you see ..." the woman once again interrupted Sam.

"Elsie." She said smiling at Sam.

"Ok Elsie it seems that the officer who took your statement somehow lost his notes between here and the precinct. So as we were following this up we thought we could re-take your statement."

Dean looked at Sam and gave him a congratulating look as Sam listened to what she had to say.

For the next 20 minutes she gave an epic account of what she saw. What it basically boiled down to was a simple case of a werewolf kill. What Sam couldn't figure out was why had it escalated and he didn't have long to figure it out as the full moon phase would be over all too soon.

Dean got up from his chair to thank the woman for the information and to exit the property. Sam followed suit.

"Thank you ." Sam said shaking her hand.

"Elsie." She interrupted and nodded at Sam.

"Elsie if you think of anything else here is our number we will be here for the next few days so don't hesitate to call us ok ."

Sam saw a smirk on Dean's face out of the corner of his eye. What was up with him he thought but just shook his head and exited the building closely followed by his brother.

Dean got in the car sat next to Sam and couldn't contain his amusement any longer or that's what it seemed like to Sam anyways.

"So Sammy looks like you had an admirer there maybe a new playmate?" Dean laughed out loud.

"Dean that's wrong on far too many levels." Sam replied giving him an icy stare.

"She was checking you out dude I swear." Dean was by now a bright red colour from laughing so hard.

"Bite me." said Sam rather angrily.

"Not me dude. But Elsie, well that's a different matter."

Dean laughed then started up the car and drove them back to their motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the motel Sam finished his coffee whilst Dean puts his suit jacket back on ready to go out. Dean decided it was better if Sam gathered information from the friends of the soccer moms because as Dean puts it he is more chick flick sensitive than he is. Dean left in the Impala whilst Sam hired a rental to go pay them a visit.

Sam got in to the rental and drove across town to another suburban neighbourhood and noticed that the area was obviously dripping in money. Sam pulled up outside a house got his credentials ready and walked up the path and rang the bell. It took what seemed like an eternity for the door to open. He was greeted with the sight of a very fraught looking woman and he could hear a child screaming in the background.

"Hello ma'am." he opened with.

"I am Agent Williams and I am from the FBI." he continued.

The woman looked at him rather wide eyed.

"Yes what's this about?" she questioned him.

Sam quickly looked at his pocket book then returned it to his jacket pocket.

"Mrs. Jameson?" he replied.

She acknowledged his question with a nod.

"I am trying to get information on your friend Patricia Holbrook." He stated firmly.

He heard the child scream again and the woman held the door open for him to enter and went off to find the child. Sam went in and stood in the hallway waiting for her to return. She returned with a blonde squirming child attached to her hip and ushered him in to the sitting room. She nodded towards the couch and Sam took a seat opposite her.

She placed the red faced toddler on the floor to play whilst she answered Sam's questions.

"Sorry I had to pick him up early from day care as they said he was being mean to the other kids. What would you like to know?" She said to Sam who was watching the child play with some toys on the floor.

"Well..." Sam proceeded to ask about how she knew the woman that died, if she knew the other mom that had met her bloody death and if they were linked somehow. Halfway through the conversation the toddler wobbled over to Sam and climbed up on his lap. Suddenly without warning the toddler hiccupped made a very odd noise and promptly threw up all down Sam's tie. The child turned red and started screaming.

The mother came over took the child off Sam's lap. Sam was half expecting to see the kids head do a full 360 but it didn't. Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell of the puke that was now getting close to trickling off his tie and on to his pants. Fortunately the mother produced a cloth and handed it to Sam so he could wipe it off.

"I am so sorry he doesn't usually do that '" she flushed red with embarrassment.

"It's ok no harm done." Sam thought to himself he would now have to ditch the tie and buy a new one at some point.

Sam finished his interview and left to go back to the motel to get cleaned up. As he pulled in the car lot he could see the Impala was back. Sam went up to the room and shut the door behind him. Dean was sat on the bed tie and jacket off watching a pay per view on the tv. Sam just shot a look at Dean as if to say "whatever dude." and walked past Dean to sit on his bed.

"Dude what's that smell?" said Dean with a disgusted look on his face.

"You don't want to know" sighed Sam taking off his soiled tie and throwing it in the trashcan next to his bed.

"C'mon what happened?" enquired Dean.

Sam proceeded to tell Dean about the whole incident and the nasty details to which Dean laughed uncontrollably.

"Dude it's not funny I have to get a new tie now." Sam said at this point he was pissed at Dean.

"Well I got squat at the precinct so looks like we are going to have to go out looking for this werewolf later." said Dean.

"Great where do we start?" said Sam with a childlike tone in his voice.

"Well let's hang out near where the last two kills were and take it from there." Said Dean looking back at the screen.

"Great plan Dean." Said Sam sarcastically.

Dean threw him a look that says well if you have something better then Einstein let's hear it. Sam picked up the vibe and went to the bathroom to change.

A while later Sam sat on the computer waiting for night to come when he stumbled upon some other non-related reports but it looked like a cluster of vamp kills about 20 miles from where they were..

"Dean ..." said Sam but is answered with Deans snoring.

Sam screwed up some paper in to a ball and throws it at Dean hitting him square on the temple. Dean jumped out of his slumber and yelled at Sam.

"What the hell Sam?" he said rubbing his temple.

"Whilst you were sleeping I have done some research and there seems to be a cluster of vamp killings 20 miles from here but get this some of the vics which were all women by the way went to school in this area at the same time as the two women who died here." Sam rattled off.

"So?" said Dean still rubbing his head.

"So they could be related don't you think seems a little coincidental another supernatural occurrence not too far from here?" Sam fired back at Dean.

"Maybe but we have our hands full with this werewolf Sam one hunt at a time." Dean said getting up to get another bottle of beer.

"Ok but let's check it out after we finish the job here ok?" Sam looked at Dean with an imploring look.

"Oh ok Sam just stop giving me those puppy dog eyes ok." Dean said sitting back on the bed to drink his beer.

Sam and Dean left at a little before 11pm to make it across town before midnight. They sat in the neighbourhood watching and waiting and sure enough they see Mrs. Jameson coming up the road from a neighbour's house. Suddenly they heard a growling noise. It seemed that Deans hunch was right the werewolf was prowling the neighbourhood. They saw a form in the dark make a rush at . Sam and Dean both jumped out of the car and chased after it. They found the thing had cornered by her garage door. Dean walked up slowly and shouted.

"Hey wolfman leave the lady alone." Dean took a step back ready to shoot it in the heart.

The werewolf turned round and the woman made a run for it. Dean took the shot and the wolf took a hit to the heart. Dean looked rather pleased with himself as Sam comforted the victim.

An hour later and lots of red tape with the local law enforcement they head back to the motel. Sam rubbed his neck which had started to ache and realised he needed a long rest.

Dean noticed this. "Hey you ok Sam?"

"Just tired I guess." Sam answered back.

"Ok well back to the motel and a good night's rest." said Dean.

Sam wasn't going to argue not this time he could feel an uneasy feeling in his body he hoped he wasn't getting sick.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up took a look at his watch it was a little after 6 AM and he felt lousy...actually lousy didn't cover it he felt awful. His body was aching so much. His head was pounding and he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Great he was getting sick just what they needed when they were on a case.

Sam closed his eyes and hoped with more sleep he would feel better.

Sam awoke again this time he didn't have time to check his watch. The uneasy feeling in his stomach had given way to full blown nausea. He felt like his stomach was rolling and pitching. He felt saliva pool in his mouth and he silently moaned as he knew what was coming.

Sam sat bolt upright swung his long legs out of the bed and made the short dash to the bathroom. He ran like his butt was on fire. He knelt just in time in front of the toilet bowl and felt the contents of his stomach rise up his throat and into the porcelain in front of him. His throat burned as he tried to breathe through every wave of sickness.

Dean stirred to the sound of his brother retching and moaning pitifully in the bathroom. Dean got up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Sammy you ok?" he asked.

Dean's answer was the sound of yet more retching from his brother. Dean winced in sympathy.

"I will take that as a no then."

Dean stayed outside the door just giving ear to his brother and making sure he wasn't choking. Dean heard it go quiet so he went back to his bed so as not to embarrass Sam.

Dean heard the flush go and Sam exited the bathroom looking grey/green.

"Sam you look awful dude?" Dean was actually being sincere the kid looked half dead.

"You're no oil painting yourself." Sam shot back at Dean.

At this point Sam still had his wit but that would all change.

"Whatever." said Dean before getting dressed.

"Your obviously getting sick so I will go out get the usual cures yaddi yadda ." Dean put on his jacket glanced at Sam who by now had beads of sweat on his grey/green complexion and made a parting comment.

"If you need me to come back just phone me ok Sammy?" And Dean left the motel room.

Sam just nodded at Dean and lay back down on his bed. What energy he had he wanted to conserve just in case it got worse.

Sam was asleep for little more than 20 minutes when he felt the nausea rise up his throat again this time he didn't have time to make the short dash to the bathroom. Fortunately the trash can was right near his bed so he grabbed and stuck his head over it just as he started retching up what little was left in his stomach. At this point Dean had just returned and was greeted with the sight of his brother tossing his cookies in the trash can. Dean was repulsed at first but it took him back to all the times Sam had gotten sick when they were young and Dad had been away on a hunt. Dean suddenly got very protective of his little brother. Dean put down the supplies and went over to his brother who had by now finished his "Exorcist Impression". Dean took the trash can from Sam and took it to the bathroom so he could clean it up. Sam blinked through his teary eyes at Dean.

"I can clear that up Dean you shouldn't have to." Sam struggled to get up off the bed as soon as he stood he had to sit back down as his head had started to spin.

Dean saw this happen and a look of concern crept over his face.

"Take it easy Sam your sick its ok." Dean went back to the task in hand.

"Dean I am not a kid I can take care of myself." Sam rasped out of his now sore throat.

"No you're not a kid Sam but sometimes we all have to accept help now and again it's not a sign of weakness."

Dean walked out with the now clean trash can in hand and caught sight of the look Sam was giving him. The look had "take your own advice" written all over it.

" Shuddup Sam." Dean said as he placed the trash can by the side of Sam's bed.

Dean proceeded to go grab the thermometer he had just purchased and placed it in Sam's mouth.

*Beep Beep Beep* he heard the alarm go off. He took the thermometer out of Sam's mouth and checked what it said.

"You have a fever 101 to be exact we need to get some meds in you to bring it down ok ." Dean felt his brother's forehead he was burning up.

Dean walked over to the bag he had brought back from the drug store. He pulled out some pepto and some liquid paracetamol.

Sam moaned audibly at the thought of having to swallow the medication.

"Don't make me play aeroplanes with you Sam." Dean said trying to lighten Sam's mood.

Sam wasn't in the mood to argue he just took the meds without a fight then led back down. Sam jokingly thought to himself Dean will make a great father one day. His eye lids grew heavy and he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Sam came to but if anything he felt worse he had to make another Usain Bolt style run to the bathroom to puke up what was left which was nothing but bile at this point. Sam ached from head to foot he was shivering this was miserable. Sam stood there for a couple of seconds trying to figure out how he had gotten sick. Then he remembered the kid who pea soupped all down his tie. He groaned.

"Damn kid." Sam muttered.

"What's that you're saying Sam?" Dean couldn't quite hear what he was saying.

"Damn kid that puked on me yesterday what's the betting he was sick with the stomach flu or something?" Sam said questionably.

"Could be. Well any how just got to ride it out little brother. Cas is MIA so he can't heal you." Dean went back to watching tv as Sam groaned and stumbled back in to bed.

"Next time I go to the precinct and you can deal with sick screaming kids ok." Sam just glared at Dean.

"Ok little brother." said Dean. He did feel sorry for Sam but wouldn't trade places at the moment.

Dean took another swig of his beer and went back to watching the tv.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam spent the next 48 hours sick as a dog. Finally his fever broke and he started to feel something like what resembled being human. Dean had looked after Sam the whole time.

Sam got up turned on the laptop and started to research and compile a list of the vics here and the vics 20 miles away. Sam also looked into the reports which definitely had the signature of vamp kills. Sam sat quietly trying to find links and at this time the only thing they had to go on was the fact that all the vamp vics had gone to the same local high school and were in the same year. Dean was still sleeping so Sam got up quietly and slipped out to get them some coffee. Caffeine was needed Sam thought it was going to be a long few days.

Sam walked back into the motel room with two cups of coffee in hand. In the short time he had been out Dean was up and in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Sam walked over to the table where the laptop was set up and placed the coffees on it. Sam went to take a seat back in front of the computer to start more research.

"Feeling better I see." said Dean from the bathroom.

"Much." Sam replied.

"So are we going to hit the strip today?" said Dean hopefully.

"Dean we can't relax yet not with vamp kills so close to here. Besides I have found a link to the two soccer moms that died here and there are two vamp kills of women of the same age from the same high school. I am willing to bet they all hung out together back in the day." said Sam giving Dean a cold stare.

"Ok so off to this suburb to gather information. I will go..." said Dean.

"To visit the soccer moms and I will go to the precinct." Interrupted Sam.

Sam wasn't going to get suckered in again not after his bout of illness.

"Ok puke boy you can go to the cop shop I can check out the moms ." said Dean with a cheeky smile.

Sam didn't reply to this obviously leading comment. Sam just shot him a look.

"What?" said Dean chuckling to himself.

Dean spent the next three hours interviewing three local women and came up with a wealth of knowledge about their high school experience. He had also gained a phone number from one of the women who's husband was away on business . Dean was rather impressed with himself as he got in the Impala turned on the engine and switched on the radio. Babba O'Reilly by The Who was playing. Dean frowned must be one of Sam's tracks but it sounded good so he let it play.

Sam had gone to the local cop shop to gather information on the last two victims. As he suspected vamp kills. Sam then paid the coroner a visit. The coroner was a 60 year old man with a beer gut and stank of stale tobacco. Sam did what he had to do and left the coroner's office.

All the things pointed to vamps but it was still bugging Sam that they had two cases so close together and something or someone seemed to be targeting local women who went to school together. Sam was still confused by the last to werewolf kills the 37 year old lawyer and the 23 year old student. They were not following the pattern. Sam turned the key in the ignition of the rental car and drove back to the motel to debrief with Dean and see what information he had managed to get. No doubt his brother had also extracted some phone numbers from the women. Sam knew how his brother's mind worked.

Sam parked up the car and entered the motel room. Dean was sat at the laptop but quickly closed the lid as Sam entered.

"Porn really?" said Sam to Dean who was looking a little shifty.

"What I was waiting for you to come back." said Dean like a child who had just been caught with his fingers in the cookie jar.

"Right, anyway." Sam began.

"I saw the bodies at the coroner's they were definitely vamp kills." continued Sam

"Well we sort of gathered that already Scully." said Dean sarcastically.

"Eat me." snapped Sam.

Sam walked over and perched on the corner of Dean's bed which as usual his brother had left unmade. Sam got out his pocket book and glanced at his short hand notes. A skill he had picked up in college whilst doing his research for his law studies. Sam prepared bullet points in his head ready to give to Dean.

"A little touchy aren't we princess?" said Dean cocking one eye brow. "Still not 100% in the game huh?" said Dean trying to lighten things up.

"I'm fine Dean." retorted Sam.

"Any way..." Sam continued.

Sam and Dean spent the next hour comparing notes and finally coming up with a plausible scenario to what was happening. But Sam wasn't sure where this was headed. It was unusual to have a vamp and a werewolf working the same patch they usually stayed far apart from each other.

"I don't think this is a nest." said Sam

"What makes you say that?" quizzed Dean.

"There has only been two kills and the two are related. It smells to me like a lone vamp with a vendetta. A vendetta shared by our werewolf." said Sam drawing breath.

"Since when do vamps and werewolves work together?" said Dean rather bemused at this point.

"Exactly." said Sam in reply to Dean's question.

Sam knew there was something screwy going on here but still couldn't figure this one out. For the meantime they had a vamp to track down interrogate and kill this job was turning into something bizarre.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Dean arrived in the neighbourhood where the last victim had lived. Sam had a list of names from the high school year book and addresses to match. One woman lived in the next street over. Sam sat up as they heard sirens blaring past them. Sam knew this didn't look good. Dean followed the cars to a house in the next street. Something had happened and they needed to know what.

"Stay here." Dean said to Sam as he undid his belt and got out the car.

Dean spent ten minutes chatting to a neighbour who was standing by the police tape. Dean walked back to the car and got in.

"Seems a woman has been murdered. Had her throat ripped out." Dean relayed the story to Sam.

Dean and Sam look at each other and both said together "Vamp."

Dean drives them back to the motel. They come up with a plan that they will go and investigate the house after the law enforcement had left.

At 1:30 AM Sam and Dean broke into the woman's house trying to find evidence. Sam went up to the master bedroom whilst Dean scouted around downstairs.

Sam tore the room apart but didn't find anything .

Dean came upstairs and joined Sam.

"Did you find anything Sam?" asked Dean.

"Nothing of any importance." Replied Sam.

The brothers left the house to go back to the motel. Sam still had the feeling that there was something not right about all this and it was actual making his head hurt. Sam rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Hey Sammy you're not sick again are you?" asked Dean noticing Sam's actions.

"Not sick just confused its making my head hurt." Said Sam.

"Let's blow this joint and get some shut eye ok ." said Dean leaving the room.

Sam nodded and followed his brother out to the car this hunt was getting weirder by the second.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Dean headed back to the motel to try and come up with some idea of what this all means. Sam decided that they needed some help on this one and put a call in to Garth. Sam hung up the phone.

"So does Garth have any ideas?" enquired Dean.

"Nothing yet but he is putting out some feelers and will contact us if he finds anything." Sam replied putting his cell phone on the table next to him.

"So what's the plan then Sherlock ?" said Dean in a joking manner.

"Enough with the fictional detective thing already ok." Snapped Sam.

"Woah ok just trying to lighten the mood'" said Dean sitting down on his bed.

"I think we need to interrogate the vamp find out if he is alone or not." said Sam throwing his now empty coffee cup into the trashcan.

"Then I can give him a haircut." said Dean with a smile.

At just after midnight they were sat watching the neighbourhood again waiting to see if the Vamp turned up. A car pulled up outside one of the women's house that Dean had interviewed earlier that day. A figure got out and prowled and hid in the bushes as if waiting for the lights to go out and for the household to settle. Dean nudged Sam and pointed out what this guy was doing. They waited for the lights to go out and get out of the car. They approached the bushes where the figure was crouching.

"Ah Buddy what ya doing?" Dean asked.

The guy turned around and slowly stood up. He then show his retractable set of teeth. Sam came up behind him and pistol whipped him with a satisfying whack on the back of the head. The guy went down like a sack of potatoes.

A little while later in an abandoned property Sam and Dean had the Vamp tied to a chair. The Vamp came round to see Sam and Dean stood in front of him.

"Ah hello there sleeping beauty how's the head?" asked Dean rhetorically.

"Hunter's." the vamp spat out painfully.

"The best there is." replied Dean

Sam stepped forward to question the Vamp.

"Why are you hunting victims from the same school, what's your vendetta with them and are you working alone?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"I'm not it's like I have no control of my actions I just feel compelled to hunt them. I don't know what's happening myself." the vamp replies.

Sam gave Dean a bewildered look.

"Let me get this straight you have no control of your actions so someone is controlling you?" Sam repeated back.

"Give the boy a medal." said the Vamp in low sarcastic tones.

Sam gestured to Dean to have a quiet chat away from the vamp.

"There is something definitely screwy going on here." said Sam.

"You think?" said Dean raising an eye brow.

Dean took out his knife and gave the vamp a haircut he wouldn't forget. Dean walked away and cleaned his knife on his sleeve.

Something about all this didn't smell right at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam sat in front of the computer still flummoxed as to what was actually happening here. Werewolves and vampires killing victims that knew each other.

Sam had a thought and ran it past Dean.

"Dean I am stumped on this one and still no word from Garth." Sam paused for a moment then continued on. "I think we need to look into the two unrelated werewolf kills and see if we can find a link."

"Well it sure can't hurt." Dean said rubbing his aching head.

Sam started to tap away at the computer pulling up the reports. The first report was of a 37 year old lawyer, father of two was found in an alley way not far from his home. Heart was missing and he was all torn up. The second was a 23 year old college student. On a break staying at her folks. Returned home and was savaged in her own backyard witnessed by one Elsie Worthington.

Sam paused for moment and shuddered at the memory of their encounter with Elsie .Sam carried on piecing stuff together.

"Maybe we need to go and pay the lawyers wife a visit see what we can dig up?" Sam said to Dean.

"What about the college girl's friends. I don't mind paying them a visit." winked Dean.

Sam just sighed and smiled at Dean. Dean was determined to score on this hunt one way or another.

Sam and Dean both left at the same time on their separate assignments.

A little while later Dean pulled up outside what could only be described as a small mansion house. It had a gated entrance. Dean lead out the window and pressed the buzzer.

Dean heard a click sound and then a voice ask "Please state your business?"

"Uhh I am Agent Wilson Federal Bureau of Investigation. I need to speak to uhhhh ..." Dean fumbled through his pocket book for a name. "To a Miss Jennifer Hastewell."

Dean heard a loud click then a buzz as the gate swings open for him to drive up the gravel driveway.

Dean parked up and thought to himself how the other half live. Truth be known he was a little envious. Dean was greeted at the door by a small woman with glasses and in a house keepers uniform the place reeked of money. "Agent Wilson..." the woman began "What is the nature of your business?"

Dean thought to himself she reminded him of a seventh grade teacher he once had. When he attended school that was. And she was a real ball buster. Her name escaped his mind at this time but he remembered her attitude and he shuddered inside a little.

"We are following up on the young girl that Miss Hastewell was socialising with on the 25th of last month..." Dean began.

"Oh yes such a sad thing to happen to such a beautiful girl with her life ahead of her. Miss Julie was Miss Jennifer's closest friend." The woman interjected with a solemn tone.

Dean just stood there trying to look sympathetic.

"Miss Jennifer is devastated by the loss." She continued.

"Well ma'am we think that this young girl's murder is linked to several other murder's in the local area. I am here to gather information about her. You know who her friends were. Was she dating that sort of thing." Dean said warmly.

"Do you think it's a serial killer?" asked the woman in a disturbed tone of voice.

"Well it's a little to earlier to speculate but it would certainly seem we have a sick individual on our hands ma'am." Dean didn't want to alarm the woman too much.

"And in this neighbourhood what is this world coming to?" she said turning a little pale.

"Come in Agent Wilson I will see if Miss Jennifer is up to receiving visitors."

The woman showed Dean in to huge living room. Dean thought it was like one of those show homes. Not a thing was out of place. He could smell the faint odour of bleach about the place. It had obviously just been cleaned. Dean took a seat on a beautiful white sofa and waited.

A few minutes passed by and a stunning 23 year old blonde haired woman walked in. Dean stood up as she entered the room. The woman outstretched her hand and shook Deans.

Dean thought to himself is it wrong to hit on a grieving college girl but put his libido back in check for the moment.

"Agent Wilson?" she enquired tears welling In her eyes poised to fall at any moment.

"Miss Hastewell. Sorry for your loss." Dean said in as comforting a tone as he could muster.

" Please sit down." as she took her seat in front of Dean.

Dean got out his note book so he could refer to the details that Sam had given him earlier.

"So can you talk me through what happened that night Miss Hastewell." Dean said in an official sounding tone.

"Jennifer please. Well..."

The young woman spent 20 minutes going through what happened at the party who was doing who etc. It seemed like an age to Dean. Dean just sat there listening and handing her a tissue each time she broke down. Which was a lot by the way. This girl was sincerely devastated by what had happened to her BFF. Dean just let her pour out her heart to him for a while but time was a marching on. Dean interrupted her latest bout of tears with a question.

"Jennifer was Julie seeing anyone that you know of?" Dean asked

"Well she was seeing a local lawyer they had been seeing each other on and off when she was home from college. She was besotted with him even though he has a wife and two kids." she replied blowing her nose into a tissue.

Deans mind went back to the other report. A 37 year old lawyer found dead what are the odds that he's the guy she has been shacking up with. Dean proceeded to thank the girl gave her his cell number and left to go back to the motel and tell Sam the little chestnut he had just found out.

Back at the motel and Sam was already back waiting for Dean to tell him what information he had gathered from the wife of the lawyer.

Dean sat down on the bed.

"That was epic man she is one messed up girl who is gonna need therapy." Dean said .

"So did you find anything out?" asked Sam who was swigging a beer.

"Well it seems our 23 year old student was bunking up with a local lawyer. A married lawyer." Dean told Sam.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Sam said putting down his beer bottle.

"Well seems a little too coincidental to me." Dean nodded.

"What about you then. Find anything out?" Dean asked Sam as he kicked off his shoes.

"Not really. But I got the distinct impression she was hiding something from me." replied Sam taking another chug of beer. "Maybe she found out about the affair?" pondered Sam.

"Did she seem the murdering type to you Sam?" asked Dean sitting down.

"Who isn't?" said Sam placing his bottle down.

"True." Said Dean with a slight chuckle.

"I say we pay her house a visit when she isn't there?" said Dean getting up.

"Ok might as well." Said Sam getting his jacket on.

This meant however that they had to do a stakeout it was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam checked his watch it was fast approaching 3 pm. Surely the woman had to leave to pick up her two sons from school soon. Sure enough he saw a black SUV back out of the garage of the house opposite where they were parked. Sam and Dean waited for the SUV to disappear around the corner before exiting the Impala. They didn't usually break in to houses in broad daylight but didn't have much choice at this point. Sam went up to the front door and made as if he was ringing the bell. Suddenly an old woman came out of the next door house to see what he was doing.

"She won't be back till at least after 5pm." the woman said to Sam.

Sam had to think fast.

"I am Jeremy's cousin and have come to visit the family and see how Lucy is holding up. She did say on the phone that a neighbour has a key and to just ask them for it." Sam hoped this would do the trick .The woman was elderly and seemed to be having problems with her memory. The woman then gave a look as if a light had been turned on.

"Jeremy's cousin you say ." she said looking as if she was trying to recall the information.

"That's right Mrs..." Sam stuttered

"Jackson." she finished.

" Mrs Jackson. I could really do with getting in and freshening up before Lucy gets home. Do you know who has the key?" Sam asked hopefully. It would be far easier if they didn't have to break and enter in broad daylight.

"Who's that in your car? Your boyfriend?" she asked in a none judgemental manner.

Sam thought to himself why does everyone think we are a couple. But for the moment, to stop them being made he just nodded.

"Jeremy said he had a gay cousin from Wisconsin." she said" Hang on." she said and turned on her heels and went back in to her house.

Sam shot Dean a look and shrugged. Dean was growing impatient and wanted to get this out the way.

The woman came back and placed a key in Sam's hand and smiles.

" There you go. I am sorry for your loss." she said to Sam holding his hand gently.

"Thank you." Sam said. Wow that was easy he thought to himself as the woman leaves him and goes back in to her house and shuts the door.

Sam turned to show Dean the key he had in his hand. Dean got out the car and walked up to his brother.

"How did you manage that Casanova?" Dean said with a cheeky wink.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Sam said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sam placed the key in the lock and let them both in to the property. Sam took the downstairs whilst Dean scoured the first floor.

Dean came back downstairs with a brown envelope in his hands with photos in.

Dean opened the brown envelope and pulled out the photos. It seemed this woman had engaged a private detective to follow her husband and the pictures were very telling.

Dean glanced at a planner that hung on the wall near to where they stood. On today's date it had scribbled that the two sons were going to their aunties place for the night and that Lucy was holding a meeting that night.

"Sam,look." Dean pointed to the planner.

It said meeting for lawyers wives with Jennifer Hastewell.

" Why is a 23 year old student meeting with some 30 something lawyers wives?" said Dean.

"Does seem a little odd." Said Sam.

"I say we come back later and see what this broad is up to." Dean said making his way back upstairs to replace the photos to where he found them.

"Agreed." said Sam as he made his way back to the front door to go and return the house key to the neighbour.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam sat in front of the laptop when a call came over the police band. Dean had the tv turned up loud so Sam struggled to hear what was being said but he caught that a vic had been found and his stomach had seemingly exploded. It sounded like a Djin kill to Sam. Really this job was beyond weird now.

"Turn it down Dean." yelled Sam over the noise of the tv.

"Ok ok gees what's crawled up your butt?" said Dean turning the tv down.

Sam went back to listening to the report.

"So its off to this broad Lucy's house later then Sam. Scope her out." said Dean flicking the tv off.

"Umm well the report I just heard sounds suspiciously like a Djin kill." said Sam turning off the laptop.

"Son'ov a bitch all I wanted was a small hunt then on to the strip for some drinking and horizontal refreshment with the ladies..." said Dean placing his head in his hands.

"Just a small job he says then downtime..." snarled Dean.

"Hey man if you want to back off from this then lets just up and leave it then." Sam said getting up and walking towards his bed.

Dean just shakes his head. If he is honest he was actually enjoying the distraction.

"We don't have much time here. The lawyers wives meeting is happening in 2 hours. You go down to the coroner's office and I will check out this bitch and her buddies ok?" Dean said getting himself up off the bed.

Sam silently acknowledges Dean and strides towards the bathroom to don his FBI suit yet again.

Two hours later Dean was crouching in a bush outside the house. There was a small crack in the curtains that Dean could see the living room through. The scene before him was three women...scratch that three hot women sat round a small table. As Dean was watching he became aware of another woman approaching the house. It was Jennifer Hastewell.

Jennifer entered the house and went in to the living room with the other women. As she turned to face the window he saw her eyes flash black. It all became clear she was a demon. Dean audibly moaned.

Dean heard Jennifer hush the women. Damn she had heard him. Dean ducked down beneath the window as Jennifer looked out and pulled the curtains fully shut. Damn that was close Dean thought to himself. Dean gets up and crept back to the car. What the hell was a demon doing with these women. Dean drove back to the motel to catch up with Sam who was back from the coroners. Dean opens the door to the motel room and kicked it shut.

" It was a Djin kill the vic had a blue handprint on his arm." said Sam sitting down on the corner of his bed.

"I can top that." said Dean folding his arms across his chest. "We have a demon on our hands."

"What the..." said Sam adjusting his posture.

"Jennifer Hastewell." Dean said uncrossing his arms." She turned up at the meeting and I got a flash of her black eyes."

"Wow ok this is just all kinds of messed up." said Sam shaking his head.

"That's an understatement." Dean said sitting down at the table. "

A little while later Sam and Dean packed up the things they needed to take down a demon.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and Dean pulled up outside the house and got out. They figured the best way in was through the back. The door was unlatched so they quietly entered the house. They wanted the element of surprise.

Sam went first gun drawn closely followed by Dean. Sam went down the hallway and waited for Dean to come up behind him. Sam raised his hand and silently counted to three on his fingers. Dean stepped forward in front of Sam and kicked the door nearly off its hinges. They stepped through guns drawn. The three women screamed and Jennifer just stood up and slowly turned to face the pair.

"Sam and Dean Winchester I presume'" she said as her eyes turn black. "I have heard so much about you and here you are in the flesh and dreamy you are to."

"Save it sister who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing." Dean yelled at the demon.

The demon walked towards Dean slowly waving her finger from side to side.

"Tut tut Dean that's no way to talk to a lady now is it?" the demon chastised.

"Stop right there you black eyed bitch." said Dean drawing up his gun ready to shoot. He knew it wouldn't kill her but it would sure hurt a whole lot.

The demon stopped in her tracks and turned to Sam.

"Ah so this is moose I have heard so much about you. Pillow talk you catch my drift." she winked at Sam.

"What are you Crowley's bitch?" said Dean.

The demon turned to face Dean again.

"More like a booty call if you like. He maybe the king of hell but he is a God in the sack." the demon said with a demonic laugh.

Dean just shook his head to clear that image from his brain.

"What are you up to?" Sam spat out angrily.

"Hang on a minute it's time to end this meeting..." with that the demon made a twisting gesture with her hand and all three women's necks made an audible snap as she demonically broke them.

"You Bitch they were innocent." Said Sam.

"Innocent really?'" the demon drawled. "Once they knew that I could help them they asked me for my help'" said the demon.

"Did they know what you are?" said Dean.

"No but anyway where was I... oh yes. You want an answer as to why?" the demon walked up to Sam.

"Just because really..." she said getting close to Sam.

"Crowley has gone quiet and I was bored. I stumbled upon Lucy here in the park one day she was so sad she had found out her hubby dearest had been cheating on her of course I had sent her the pictures of the affair anonymously." she relayed to the pair.

"So these women were just a distraction for you?" Sam said taking a step back from the demon.

"I like to play games what can I say." the demon stood back from Sam.

"They had so much anger all I did was help them out." the demon turned her head to see Dean

"You know how it goes the social outcasts out to get revenge on their tormentors. And Lucy there well she had found out about her husband's cheating so obviously a woman scorned and all that..." the demon said shrugging her shoulders.

Sam had heard enough from this bitch he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Oh moose I didn't know you had the hots for me'" she growled as Sam pulled her close to his chest.

Dean caught on and pulled the demon blade from his belt and stabbed her hard between the shoulders.

"She yaps too much." Dean said as he pulled the blade.

Sam let go of her lifeless body and breathed out hard.

"How the hell did she have the ability to control other supernatural beings?" Sam asked Dean.

"Who cares? Its over let's get out of here before the cops show. I need some downtime like now." said Dean as he walked away.

"Actually there is a Djin to take care of first." Sam reminded Dean.

"Son ov'a bitch." Dean said shaking his head.

They spent the next day tracking the Djin and finally slaying it.

"Now can we hit the strip?" Dean said to Sam.

"Yes Dean now we can hit the strip." chuckled Sam.

"About time." said Dean as he started to whistle Viva Las Vegas.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and dean had been to the casinos and Dean had made a killing on the tables. They decided to hit the bars. Sam went outside for a breath of fresh air Dean was wasted so he knew he had to get him back to the motel soon to sleep it off before they left tomorrow. Sam went back in to the bar to see Dean with a tall red head draping all over him and another brunette woman sat with them. Sam sat down next to the brunette.

"Sam this is Roberta." Dean gestured to the woman draping all over him.

"And this is..." Dean said as he gestured for the brunette to speak.

"Crystal." the brunette finished the sentence.

Sam just nodded at the woman and rolled his eyes at Dean. Dean winked at Sam.

"They work in a local club." Dean said raising his eye brows at Sam.

Sometime later the women got up to go to the ladies room. Dean wondered why did chicks always have to go in pairs but he was too smashed to care.

"Uh Dean..." Sam said leaning over so Dean could hear him.

"You do realise that Roberta isn't Roberta." said Sam with a slight chuckle.

"Huh what do you mean?" said Dean confused.

"Adam's apple." said Sam as he gestured to his throat.

"What...no...really but she is hot...son ov a ..." before Dean could finish his sentence Sam pulled on his jacket and stood up.

"Time to go before they get back I think and you have had enough booze for one night." said Sam helping his brother to his feet and handing him his jacket.

As they wait down the street to hail a cab Dean swayed and said to Sam "Dude Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

A cab pulled up and Sam walked round to get in.

"Sam I am serious not a word ok what happens on the strip stays on the strip." Dean growled as he got in the cab. Sam just looked at him and smiled. He would save this moment for a time when Dean was teasing him.

The cab pulled off with the brothers inside.

_**If you got this far well done it's the end of this story This is my first fan fiction Thank You for reading.**_


End file.
